Sewu Kutha
by Ryuichi Zu
Summary: Seribu kota sudah kudatangi, seribu orang pun telah kutanyai. Semua itu kulakukan hanya agar aku dapat bertemu denganmu, walau hanya sekejap mata saja. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… .Sasunaru.


Sewu Kutha

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi kishimoto

Sewu Kutha by Didi Kempot

Warn : Sho-ai. One side SasuNaru. A little bit GaaNaru OOC. OC

Summary : Seribu kota sudah kudatangi, seribu orang pun kutanyai. Semua itu hanya agar aku bertemu denganmu, walau hanya sekejap mata saja. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… Sasunaru

ENJOY IT!

.

.

.

_Sewu kutha uwis tak liwati_

_Sewu abdi tak takoni_

_Nanging kabeh podo rak ngerteni_

_Lungamu ning endi_

…

"maaf, aku tidak pernah melihat pemuda yang kau tanyakan." Jawab seorang pegawai penginapan yang kutanya di kota itu. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala padanya sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

Ha-ah~ … Sudah hampir seribu orang kutanyai tentang 'dia'. Tapi semuanya sama saja. Mereka tidak ada yang kenal 'dia'. Jangankan kenal, tahu saja tidak. Seakan-akan 'dia' adalah seekor kutu hitam yang tak terlihat. Oh ayolah, 'dia' tidak sejelek itu, kan? Memang kulit nya berwarna gelap. Tapi daripada dibilang gelap lebih cocok jika dibilang eksotis. Aku benar kan?

Badannya yang pendek namun mungil. Wajah yang gentle namun lebih terkesan manis, apalagi saat ia tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Ditambah rambut pirangnya yang secerah matahari dan tingkah lakunya yang selalu bersemangat. Mana mungkin ada yang bisa mengabaikannya?

Dengan terpaksa aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku untuk pindah ke kota lain. Entah sudah berapa kota yang aku datangi. Mungkin jika ku hitung-hitung sudah ada seribu kota yang kudatangi, atau lebih? Entahlah aku tak peduli. Yang jelas semua itu sama saja. Mereka semua yang kutanyai tidak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan 'dia'

…

_Pirang tahun aku nggoleki_

_Saprene durung biso nemoni_

…

Entah sudah berapa tahun aku mulai pencarian ini. Setelah membalaskan dendamku ke Itachi, kupikir aku bisa bertemu dengan 'dia' lagi. Namun ternyata begitu aku kembali ke Konoha, hanya kenyataan pahit yang kutemui…

'Dia' telah pergi dari Konoha.

…Bahkan Hokage sekalipun tak tahu kenapa 'Dia' pergi. Jangankan alasannya pergi, kemana 'Dia' pergi saja tak tahu. Hanya secarik kertas saja yang 'Dia' tinggalkan di apartmennya. Secarik kertas yang berisi bahwa 'Dia' pergi karena suatu urusan, dan akan kembali jika urusannya selesai.

Tentu saja, Hokage itu mengaitkan kepergian 'dia' dengan aku. Hell! Aku bahkan baru akan mengabarkan keberhasilanku balas dendam pada'nya'. Dan karena hokage sotoy itulah aku disini.

Namun sebenarnya aku tak keberatan juga sih. Toh, mau disuruh atau dilarang aku akan tetap mencarinya. Apapun rintangannya akan kuhadapi, karena aku ingin bertemu dengannya.

…

_Wis tak coba nglalekake jenengmu saka atiku_

_Sak tenane aku ora ngapusi_

_Isih tresno sliramu_

…

Berkali-kali aku mencoba melupakannya. Tak jarang pula aku menyerah ketika menghadapi kesulitan. Sering aku berpikir untuk kabur dari tugas ini dan memulai kehidupan baru di daerah yang jauh dari Konoha, sehingga jika ada ninja konoha utusan hokage yang mencariku mereka takkan menemukanku.

Tapi…

Entah kenapa bayangannya selalu muncul setiap kali aku menyerah. Bayangan yang menyemangatiku, datang dengan senyum bodoh yang 'dia' banggakan, senyum bodoh… yang… aku suka.

Aku akui aku suka dengan senyumnya, tawanya, sikap cerianya, dan aku benci jika melihat bibir cherry itu melengkung ke bawah. Aku benci jika iris biru itu mengalirkan air mata. Selama aku bisa—ah, tidak. Aku harus bisa! Aku harus bisa membuat bibir cherry itu selalu melengkung ke atas, menghentikan aliran air matanya, dan yang terpenting melindunginya dari segala bahaya.

Karena hanya dialah yang aku inginkan. Hanya dialah yang bisa membuatku bertahan hingga sekarang. Hanya dialah yang masih memikirkan untuk menyelamatkanku, walau aku berulang kali menyakitiku. Sikap tidak menyerahnya itulah yang membuatku mencintainya.

Ya! Aku, Uchiha "teme" Sasuke, mengakui bahwa aku memang memiliki penyimpangan seksual, dan aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Uzumaki "dobe" Narut

…

_Umpamane kowe uwis mulya_

_Lilo aku lilo_

_Yo mung siji dadi panyuwunku_

_Aku pengin ketemu_

_Senajan sakadeping mata_

_Kanggo tombo kangen jroning dada_

…

Akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah desa yang tak jauh dari desa sebelumnya. Hanya perlu melintasi hutan yang mebatasi kedua desa ini, maka sampailah kau.

Keadaan di desa ini tak berbeda jauh dengan desa-desa lainnya. Hanya saja desa ini terlihat lebih asri daripada desa yang sebelumnya kusinggahi.

Hmm… aku penasaran apa desa ini tidak pernah terjadi perang? Karena yang kulihat desa ini sangatlah asri. Persawahan yang terbentang sepanjang mata memandang, anak-anak kecil yang berlarian ke sana kemari, dan anehnya kenapa tidak ada yang curiga denganku yang jelas-jelas membawa sebuah katana di balik punggungku. Mereka bahkan menyapa atau sekedar menundukan kepala padaku, seakan mereka sudah mengenalku lama. Mereka ini polos atau bodoh sih?

Melihat ada sebuah kedai, aku pun beristirahat sebentar disana sambil memutuskan untuk memesan makanan. Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat melihat menu makanan kedai ini? GILA! Ya, gila. Coba pikir, apa kau pernah melihat sebuah makanan bernama Takoyaki jeruk? Takoyaki ramen? Dan bahkan ada Takoyaki tomat! Err… okay, mungkin yang terakhir itu tidak terlalu buruk untuk dicoba. Jadilah aku memesan jus tomat dan takoyaki tomat untuk mengisi perutku.

Aku hendak memberitahukan apa yang kupesan pada pelayan kedai itu. Tapi… Astaga! Jika saja aku tidak melihatnya memakai rok dan rambutnya yang panjang itu aku pasti mengira dia si dobe itu. Coba lihat:

Rambut pirang… cek!

Mata biru… cek!

Pipi chubby… cek!

Kulit eksotis… cek!

Senyum bodo—

"permisi, tuan. Anda mau pesan apa?" Tanya gadis itu menyadarkan lamunanku. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia gugup bertemu denganku. Hmm… jadi begitu.

"hn, dobe." Balas ku. Kulihat ada persimpangan muncul di dahinya itu.

"a-apa? Kau! TEME!" ejeknya padaku dengan suara yang nyaring. Bukannya merasa terganggu aku malah tersenyum dalam hati. Merasa cukup puas telah bertemu dengannya, aku lalu melangkah keluar pergi dari kedai itu untuk mencari sebuah penginapan. Namun… kurasakan ada tangan yang mencegahku pergi. "hei! Tunggu dulu! Jangan seenaknya pergi sesukamu"

"apa maumu, dobe?" tanyaku

"kau sudah menyempatkan waktu ke sini. Setidaknya makanlah beberapa makanan dulu sebelum kau pergi." Mohonnya

"kalau aku tidak mau?"

"ayolah teme, kumohon." Pintanya dengan membungkukan badannya sedikit sambil memasang kitten eyes andalannya.

"kau tahu, aku tidak suka makan sendirian. Kalau kamu mau aku makan di sini, temani aku." Perintahku dengan gaya Uchiha kebangganku.

Kulihat dia kebingungan mau membalas apa. Walau ragu, aku lihat dia ,dengan sangat pelan, menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Membuat seringaiku makin lebar.

Aku pun lalu kembali mendudukan diriku di tempatku tadi lalu memesan makanan yang kuinginkan padanya sambil berkata padanya bahwa jika tidak menemaniku makan, maka aku akan segera pergi dari tempat ini dan menceritakan pada orang lain bahwa Naruto berdandan jadi perempuan.

**...**

**Author POV**

…

Setelah mengetahui pesanan Sasuke, Naruto segera menuangkan bahan Takoyaki ke dalam wajan yang bentuknya ada bulat-bulat kecil (a/n: tau wajan buat goring takoyaki kan? Zu bingung ngedeskripsiinnya gimana, yang jelas tuh wajan kayak wajan buat bikin pukis tapi cekungannya bentuknya bullet). Dia menuangkan adonan itu ke 5 bulatan yang ada di tengah dan mengisinya dengan potongan tomat. Setelah agak mateng ia membalik adonan tadi hingga jadi bundar sempurna.

Melihat keahlian Naruto dalam membuat Takoyaki membuat Sasuke terkesima. Siapa sangka bahwa ia bisa melihat pemuda manis pujaannya membuat Takoyaki dengan sempurna sambil berpakaian seragam perempuan lagi. Ia benar-benar harus mengecek matanya. Mungkin saja karena terlalu sering memakai sharingan daya lihatnya jadi berkurang banyak.

Saat sedang menikmati ketenangan yang ada diantara mereka, tiba-tiba pintu belakang kedai itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan mata berwarna hijau.

Tanpa melihat situasi, pemuda itu langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan mengagetkannya. Saat melihat siapa pemuda yang tengah memeluknya itu, Naruto yang hendak marah jadi mengurungkan niatnya dan malah tersenyum senang melihat pemuda itu, tak lupa dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia pun mematikan kompor dan menghadap pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Gaara!" panggilnya, "Selamat datang"

"aku pulang, Naruto" balas pemuda itu sambil mengusap rambut Naruto. Membuat muka Naruto makin memerah.

Melihat hubungan kedua pemuda dihadapannya itu membuat Sasuke merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan api cemburu. Rasanya ia ingin segera membakar pemuda berambut merah di depannya ini dengan Amaterasu hingga pemuda itu hilang tak berbekas.

Tapi melihat bahwa Naruto terlihat bahagia bersama pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Biarlah ini seperti ini. Asal pemuda itu bahagia, tanpa peduli bersama dengan siapa, ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk itu. Ya, karena bagaimana pun juga, waktu hidupnya di dunia ini sudah hampir habis.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa, membuatnya secara reflex memegangi kepalanya dan mengerang. Makin lama pandangannya menggelap hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

…

**Sasuke Pov**

…

Gelap…

Sepi…

Senyap…

Dimana ini?

Kucoba melihat sekelilingku, tapi hanya gelap yang kudapat.

Apa yang terjadi?

Ah, iya, aku ingat. Tadi saat aku ada di sebuah kedai yang unik, aku bertemu dengan matahariku. Dan… ia sudah bahagia bersama orang lain.

Ha-ah~ untunglah di sisa hidupku aku berhasil bertemu dengannya. Walau hanya sebentar tapi aku sudah puas.

Terimakasih Naruto, sudah menjadi sahabat yang terbaik di hidupku yang singkat ini. Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan hanya menyusahkanmu saja. Walau singkat, aku senang kita bisa bertemu dan saling ejek seperti dulu.

…

**..**

**.**

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

**..**

…

**Omake**

Sore itu langit mendung. Dengan perlahan beberapa tetes air hujan pun membasahi bumi Konoha, menambah suasana suram di salah satu makam di pemakaman yang ada di Konoha. Sebuah makam seorang Missing-nin.

Tak banyak orang yang melayat memang. Karena selain cuaca yang tidak mendukung tak banyak orang yang berminat untuk datang. Bagi mereka ucapan bela sungkawa saja sudah cukup untuk seorang missing-nin, toh orang itu sudah mati dan tak mungkin hidup lagi.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada pemuda manis ini. Surai pirangnya yang selalu berdiri itu kini turun karena hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Bibir yang selalu melengkung ke atas pun kini tak lagi melengkung, seakan tenaga pemuda itu telah lenyap tak tersisa.

Ia tengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. Ia tahan air matanya yang hendak turun menyusuri pipinya. Namun seberapa kuat ia bertahan, kenangan-kenangannya bersama pemuda yang sekarang terbaring di bawah tanah mendorong air matanya untuk keluar bersama hujan.

Tak kuat berdiri, ia pun berlutut sambil meneriakan sebuah nama. Nama seorang pemuda yang ia anggap rival sekaligus sahabat, padahal ia hanya ingin terus bersamanya. Pemuda stoic yang disukai hamper seluruh gadis di konoha sebelum pemuda itu menjadi missing-nin. Pemuda yang ia kejar selam 3 tahun lebih itu. Dan… pemuda yang diam-diam ia cintai.

Sebenarnya ia tahu, walau ia berteriak sekencang apapun pemuda itu takkan bangun lagi. Tidak mungkin pemuda itu bisa keluar dari tanah dan mengejeknya dengan panggilan saying mereka.

Namun, ia ingin melepaskan perasaan sesak yang membelenggu hatinya. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari tekanan emosi yang mengikatnya. Walau mustahil, ia ingin pemuda itu tahu…

"Aishiteru, Teme!" lirihnya sebelum ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di kepalanya. Saat mendongakan kepala, mata birunya membulat. "Sa-sasuke?"

Di sana, di depannya tepat, ia melihat bayangan putih pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Aishiteru mo, Dobe. Dan berbahagialah, Naruto" kata pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Meninggalkan Naruto menangis sendiri.

"Hiks… bodoh! Bagaimana… bagaimana bisa aku bahagia tanpamu, teme?" isaknya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah suara berat yang sangat ia kenal,"tunggulah. Kita akan bersama lagi, Dobe"

Setelahnya, walau Naruto berteriak sekeras apapun, tak akan ada yang membalasnya. Karena Sasuke-nya telah pergi untuk sementara. Ia yakin Sasukenya akan kembali bersamanya.

…

**..**

**.**

**Konoha, Tahun 2310**

**.**

**..**

…

Sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Konoha yang sekarang tidak sejadul dulu. Sekarang Konoha sudah lebih modern. Walau masih tetap berpegang teguh pada Tekad Api dan system desa Ninja, tapi itu tak menghalangi Konoha menggunakan berbagai macam teknologi yang ada. Bahkan sekarang pun Ninja tak hanya diajari Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, dan Taijutsu, tapi juga beberapa ilmu modern lainnya.

Pagi ini, sang surya terbit dengan cerahnya. Sinarnya menembus tirai oranye di sebuah kamar oemuda manis berambut pirang. Dengan hangat, sinar itu mencoba membangunkan pemuda manis itu dari tidurnya. Dan akhirnya pemuda itu pun terbangun.

Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali dan menguap berkali-kali, pemuda itu pun mencari ponsel di meja kecil dekat kasurnya. Membelalakan matanya ia pun berteriak…

"AKU TERLAMBAT!"

… dan dengan terburu-buru pemuda itu pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah memulai hari barunya.

Ditambah sound effect yang bermacam-macam dimulai dari terpeleset, terjatuh, terguling, berlari, terpeleset dan lain lagi, akhirnya pemuda itu pun selesai memakai seragamnya yang ajaibnya bisa rapi tak tercela.

Saat melewati sebuah kalender, ia pun berhenti dan mengamati kalender itu dengan seksama.

1 detik.

1 menit.

5 menit.

10 me—

"Huwaaa! Ini kan hari libur!" pekiknya dengan tidak elit sama sekali.

Kesal karena merasa dibodohi, ia pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan keluar daripada kembali tidur. Percuma dong kalau udah dandan keren tapi akhirnya kembali tidur.

Setelah ganti baju jadi baju santai, ia mulai merasa aneh dengan rumahnya.

"kenapa sepi sekali? Kemana Chichi dan Haha?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia pun mengelilingi rumahnya untuk mencari petunjuk keberadaan orang tuanya. Saat sampai di dapur, matanya tertumbuk pada kertas memo yang ditempel dengan magnet di lemari es. Tertuli begini

"_Naru-chan,_

_Chichi dan Haha sekarang sedang membantu tetangga baru kita menata barang mereka. Mereka baru saja sampai pagi ini. Jadi kalau kamu sudah selesai sarapan, kamu boleh membantu kami. Rumah mereka dekat kok, hanya di sebrang rumah kita._

_Salam sayang,_

_Haha "_

Setelah meletakan surat itu di meja Naru lalu mengambil selembar Roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan selai jeruk. lalu ia mengambil susu kotak di kulkas dan meminumnya setengah. Setelah menghabiskan roti dan susunya ia pun hendak menyusul Orang tuanya.

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Suara bel rumah menarik perhatiannya. Penasaran dengan orang yang berkunjung pagi-pagi begini dan karena hanya ia yang ada di rumah, ia pun menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan hendak menyapa tamunya, ia malah mendapat sebuah pelukan hangat nan erat dari tamunya itu.

Awalnya ia ingin memberontak dari pelukan orang itu, namun ia seperti mengenal aroma tubuh orang yang memeluknya ini. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba menyergapnya. Dan ia tahu perasaan rindu itu hanya bisa dilepaskan oleh orang ini.

"Aku kembali, Dobe"

Suara itu. Dia mengenalnya. Sebuah suara yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi malamnya. Sebuah suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan sebuah suara yang membuatnya menyadari satu hal…

"Selamat datang kembalai, Teme" sapa Naruto sambil membalas pelukan itu.

Ya, ia tahu bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya.

**.**

**..**

…

**END**

…

**..**

**.**

Halo! Dengan Zu dan fict kedua Zu disini, salam kenal semuanya ^^

Maaf, Zu belum bisa mengupdate TtK. Apa boleh buat, ide untuk fict ini sering muncul di kepala Zu. Percuma kan kalau hilang begitu saja. Tapi Zu usahakan akan segera mengupdatenya (_._)

Oh iya, tadinya Zu Cuma mau buat songfict sampai Sasu POV yang terakhir, tapi Zu rasa kalau berhenti di situ malah jadinya aneh ._.

Zu harap kalian bisa menikmati membaca fict ini sama seperti Zu yang menikmati menulis fict ini

Akhir kata, gimme review, please? ^^


End file.
